Voyage of Mary Celeste - Ships
List of ships available during Voyage of Mary Celeste event in 2019 (Oct 1st - Nov 5th). | | valign=top | | | valign=top | |} Marlborough Marlborough was a merchant sailing ship, built in Glasgow and launched in 1876. She made 14 voyages to New Zealand carrying immigrants on the way there and transporting cargo of wool and meat on her return voyage. Marlborough was lost after leaving New Zealand in January 1890. Several versions of a ghost ship story involving Marlborough appeared telling of a ship found adrift with skeletons on board. Kaz II Kaz II is a catamaran found adrift off the north-eastern coast of Australia on 20 April 2007. There was no sign of the crew. The search for the three men aboard was unsuccessful. Even after a thorough investigation, their disappearance remains a mystery. Ghost Ghost was an American schooner lost during a storm in 2013 in the Tasman Sea. A mast of the ship was found in the nets of a fishing boat off New Zealand. However, the extensive search failed to produce any further results. The crew of seven remains missing as well as the ship itself. Dei Gratia Dei Gratia was a Canadian brigantine built in Bear River, Nova Scotia in 1871. In 1872 Dei Gratia discovered the ship Mary Celeste sailing abandoned without any crew near the Azores and took her to Gibraltar. Dei Gratia was sold to Irish owners in 1881. She was wrecked at Black Rock, Dale, Pembrokeshire on 27 December 1907. Princess Augusta Palatine Light is a ghost ship that appears off Block Island (Rhode Island). The legend is based on the British ship Princess Augusta. She sailed from Rotterdam in August 1738 to Philadelphia transporting immigrants. After a sickness killed a large part of the passengers, the ship got wrecked at the Block Island. Jenny Jenny was an English schooner built sometime around 1822. The ship was discovered frozen in ice in the Drake Passage by the whaler Hope in September 1840. HMS Eurydice HMS Eurydice was a Royal Navy corvette, launched in 1843. She served in the North American and West Indies. In 1861 Eurydice was converted into a stationary training ship. The ship was recommissioned in November 1877 and sailed for the West Indies and Bermuda. On her return voyage, she was caught in a storm and sunk near the isle of Wight. Since her sinking, a phantom of Eurydice has been sighted by sailors over the years near cape Dunnose on the Isle of Wight. Lovibond Legendary schooner wrecked on Goodwin Sands, on 13 February 1748, and is said to reappear there every fifty years as a ghost ship. According to legend jealous first mate seized the control of the ship and steered it onto the treacherous Goodwin Sands. Terror HMS Terror was a bomb vessel constructed for the Royal Navy and launched in 1813. Later she was converted into a polar exploration ship. On her third, the Franklin expedition in 1845 she got lost together with HMS Erebus. Her wreck was found in September 2016 off King William Island in the Canadian Arctic. Zebrina Zebrina was a sailing barge, built in 1873 at Whitstable. She was intended to trade on the River Plate in South America. In October 1917, Zebrina sailed with a cargo of coal for Saint-Brieuc, France. A few days after she left Swansea, she was discovered aground on the coast of France with her crew missing. Governor Parr Governor Parr was a schooner built in Parrsboro, Nova Scotia in 1918. On October 3, 1923, while sailing to Buenos Aires, she was badly damaged in a storm. The crew was rescued by S.S. Schodack but the derelict ship drifted throughout the Atlantic. The attempts to capture or destroy the ship failed. Governor Parr remained afloat for many years and was sighted as far as the Canary Islands. Baychimo SS Baychimo was a cargo steamer built in 1914 in Sweden and owned by the Hudson's Bay Company. She used to trade in the Inuit settlements along the Victoria Island coast in Canada. In November 1931, Baychimo became trapped in pack ice and after removing her cargo the ship was abandoned. Baychimo was sighted numerous times on different locations in the following decades and became known as a ghost ship. HMS Pandora HMS Pandora was a steamship of the British Royal Navy launched in 1861. She was sold to Allen Young in 1875 for use in an expedition to the Canadian Arctic. Their mission was to search for the lost expedition of John Franklin and for the Northwest Passage. They were on both account unsuccessful. In 1877 Pandora was sold again and renamed Jeannette. She was used in another Arctic expedition, this time with the objective of reaching the North Pole. A month after departing San Francisco Jeannette encountered ice in St. Lawrence Bay, Siberia. She drifted erratically for the next 21 months until the ice crushed her and she sunk on June 13, 1881. Antonia Graza Antonia Graza was a fictional ocean liner of the Italian Line, launched in 1954. She was used as the ship in the film Ghost Ship from 2002. SS Corona Queen Corona Queen was a cargo ship that was built in 1922 in Lübeck, Germany as Ingrid Horn. She was sold in 1926 to Danish owners and renamed Nelly. In 1936, she was sold to Finnish owners and renamed Corona. During the Second World War, she was seized by Germany. After the war, she was returned to her Finnish owners. She was scrapped in 1960. SS Andrea Doria SS Andrea Doria was an ocean liner of the Italian Line, launched in 1951. She operated between Genoa and New York. On 25 July 1956, Andrea Doria collided with MS Stockholm off Nantucket, Massachusetts. Andrea Doria started listing to the side and slowly sank. Most of the passengers and crew were rescued with only 46 dead out of 1700 people aboard. SS Ourang Medan Ouran Medan was a Dutch merchant ship which was wrecked in Dutch East Indies after her crew had died under mysterious circumstances. Her distress signal was intercepted by two American ships in the Straits of Malacca in June 1947 or 1948. After boarding the ship, the whole crew was found dead. Before the ship could be salvaged, she caught fire and exploded. The incident is now considered to be one of the most famous ghost ship stories. SS Empire Simba SS Empire Simba was a steam-powered cargo ship, launched in 1918 as SS West Cohas. She was built for the United States Shipping Board and commissioned into the Navy during the World War I. In 1933, she was sold to the Lykes Brothers Steamship Company and in 1940 to the British Ministry of War Transport. She was renamed Empire Simba and entered convoy service making trips to North America and Africa. In August 1945, she was scuttled west of Ireland. MV Joyita MV Joyita was a luxury yacht built for the movie director Roland West in 1931. In 1941, Joyita was acquired by the US Navy and transferred to Hawaii. Here she was put into service as a Yard patrol vessel. After the war, Joyita was sold a few times to various private owners and was used mainly as a merchant and fishing vessel. On 3rd October 1955 Joyita left Samoa for the Tokelau Islands with 25 people on board. She was found abandoned in the Pacific in very bad condition with no one aboard. The investigation did not come to any clear conclusions as to what made the crew and passengers abandon the ship as it was still able to sail. Due to the mysterious incident, Joyita became known as the "Mary Celeste of the South Pacific". Tai Ching 21 MV Tai Ching 21 was a Taiwanese fishing vessel. It was found empty and damaged by fire on 9 November 2008 near Kiribati. The crew and captain were never found. København København was a Danish five-masted barque with an auxiliary diesel engine, completed in 1921. She was owned by the Danish East Asiatic Company and used as a training ship. København disappeared in the Pacific in December 1928 while en route to Australia. MV Aeolian Sky Aeolian Sky was a Greek freighter, built in Japan in 1978. She was owned by Proteus Maritime SA with homeport in Piraeus. She collided with German coaster Anna Knueppell near the Channel Islands and sank in November 1979. HMAS Tarakan HMAS Tarakan was a Tank Landing Ship of the Royal Navy, launched in 1944 as LST 3017. In 1946 she was loaned to Australian Royal Navy together with other 5 landing ships. She was named Tarakan 1948 and served as a general-purpose vessel. She was sold for breaking up in 1954. Jiang Seng Jian Seng was a tanker of unknown origin that was spotted drifting in the Gulf of Carpentaria by an Australian Coastwatch airplane in 2006. The ship was inoperable and no crew was found aboard. She was scuttled in deep waters. Sam Ratulangi Sam Ratulangi was a Malaysian container ship found drifting by fishermen in the waters of Myanmar in September 2018. The ship was abandoned by the crew during bad weather while it was being towed for scrapping. Bel Amica Bel Amica is a schooner discovered off the coast of Sardinia on August 24, 2006. There was no crew on board and the vessel was not registered in any country. After the start of the investigation, her owner was found in Luxemburg. The ship may have been anchored off the coast as an attempt to avoid taxation. Resolute HMS Resolute was a barque originally named Ptarmigan. She was purchased by the British Royal Navy in 1850, outfitted for Arctic exploration and renamed HMS Resolute. During 1850-51 she sailed through the eastern Arctic searching for the lost expedition of John Franklin. In 1852 she participated in Belcher's expedition, again looking for John Franklin. However, she got trapped in ice and was abandoned. Resolute was found by a whaling ship from the United States, she was salvaged and returned to England. Subsequently, she served in home waters until 1879 when she was broken up. From the timbers of Resolute were made at least three desks. One of them was in 1880 presented to the president of United States as a gesture of thanks for the rescue and return of Resolute. It is used by the president until today. Mary Celeste Mary Celeste was a merchant brigantine, built in Nova Scotia and launched as the British ship Amazon in 1861. She was sold in 1868 and renamed Mary Celeste. During her voyage from New York to Genova in 1872, she was discovered adrift off Azores Islands with no one aboard. Dei Gratia, the ship that found her, towed her to Gibraltar. The investigation was inconclusive. After the hearings, Mary Celeste was returned to New York and sold to a new owner. She was deliberately wrecked off Haiti in 1885. Dutchman The Flying Dutchman is the legendary ghost ship reported to have been sighted during the 19th and 20th century. The ship can never make port and is doomed to sail the seas forever. The legend has its roots in the 17th century and could be based on the Dutch captain Bernard Fokke. Other tales tell that the captain of the Flying Dutchman was called Hendrik van der Decken. Valencia SS Valencia was an iron-hulled passenger steamer built in 1882 for the Red D Line. She served as a passenger liner between Venezuela and New York City and later became a coastal passenger liner on the U.S. West Coast. In the Spanish-American War Valencia served as a troopship to the Philippines. Valencia was wrecked off Cape Beale, Vancouver Island in 1906. SS Iron Mountain Iron Mountain was a river steamboat with a stern-wheel, launched in 1872. She operated on the Mississippi River. On March 25, 1882, Iron Mountain sailed from Vicksburg when she hit an obstruction in the river and sank. The flood waters carried the wreck along the river and she was later found near Tallulah, Louisiana. There is also a legend claiming that the ship mysteriously disappeared. Eliza Battle Eliza Battle was a steamboat operating on the Tombigbee River. She was launched in 1852. She was destroyed in a fire on the river near modern Pennington, Alabama on March 1, 1858. After the incident, numerous sightings of a burning ghost ship have been reported on the Tombigbee River. SS Benwood SS Benwood was a steam cargo ship, launched in 1909. On 9 April 1942, during a voyage from Tampa Bay, Florida to Norfolk, Virginia, Benwood collided with Robert C. Tuttle. Benwood remained beached on a sandy slope off Key Largo, Florida. Her cargo and parts of the ship have been salvaged. The rest of the wreck has become an artificial reef and serves as a popular diving site. SS Banockburn Bannockburn was a Canadian steel-hulled freighter, launched in 1893 for service on the Great Lakes. Bannockburn disappeared on the Great Lake on November 21, 1902, during a snowstorm. The ship was never found. She acquired a reputation as a ghost ship and became known as The Flying Dutchman of the Great Lakes. Admiral Nakhimov SS Admiral Nakhimov was a passenger liner of the German Weimar Republic, launched in 1925 as SS Berlin. During World War II, Berlin was converted to a hospital ship. She was damaged by mines and abandoned. The Soviets refloated her, repaired, and renamed Admiral Nakhimov. She entered passenger service on the Black Sea in 1957. On 31 August 1986, Admiral Nakhimov collided with the bulk carrier Pyotr Vasev in the Tsemes Bay and sank. Teignmouth Electron Teignmouth Electron is a sailing trimaran, launched in 1968. She was built specifically for the voyage around the globe in the Golden Globe Race of 1968. During the race, her captain, Donald Crowhurst, presumably committed suicide as was hinted in his journal found on board. The abandoned vessel was discovered on July 10, 1969, by RMS Picardy near the Azores. Afterward, the boat was sold, rebuilt, and served as a pleasure craft and a diving vessel. High Aim High Aim 6 is a Taiwanese fishing ship. She was found drifting in Australian waters on 31 October 2002 with the crew missing. One member of the crew could be tracked down and confessed that the crew killed the captain and the engineer and left. The reason behind this remains unclear. MV Lizzonia Lizzonia was a British coastal tanker, built in 1944 as Empire Farouch. She was sold in 1946 and renamed Lizzonia. On 16 March 1961, Lizzonia collided with the Swedish cargo ship the Arctic Ocean in the English Channel and sank. Ryou Un Maru Ryou Un Maru was a Japanese fishing boat, launched in 1982. It was moored in the Aomori Prefecture waiting to be sold, when it was sent adrift by the tsunami in March 2011. For a year Ryou Un Maru drifted across the Pacific until it was found by the Canadian Coast Guard near Alaska. After unsuccessful attempts to salvage the ship, she was sunk by artillery. Lyubov Orlova Lyubov Orlova was a cruise ship built in Yugoslavia for the Far Eastern Shipping Company based at Vladivostok and launched in 1975. She often sailed for expeditions into the Arctic and Antarctic. In September 2010, Lyubov Orlova was seized at St John's, Newfoundland, Canada, due to debts and sold for scrapping. While being towed to the scrapyard the towing line was damaged. It was asses that the derelict does not pose any danger, so she was left drifting in the Arctic waters. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Event Ships